Young Justice: Under The Sun
by Saved by Dark Innocence
Summary: Well, our Team seems perfectly effiecent and everyone is getting along! So Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman decided it was the perfect time to bring in a brand new team member who is a little, well, shall we say troublesome? Batman thinks its the best way to test the team's loyalty. I think it's time for some fun. Sigh - what's a Kryptonian Prodigy to do! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Preface

**Under the Sun**

**A Young Justice Fanfiction**

**Preface**

"For the last time, I don't think she's ready."

"Why do you think she's unqualified? What's the difference between her and Barbara?"

"The difference is that she's a bad influence on Barbara! That's the difference!"

Diana sighed and shook her head, running her fingers through her black hair and adjusting her crown, "Bruce, what are you afraid of? She's grown up a lot, there is nothing to fear. I think she can be good for the team."

"She'll love it, the kids will love it. The only ones who might not enjoy her company may be Nightwing but he's a big boy, he'll handle it," Clark gave a bright smile, hoping Bruce will see the good in his scheme, "It'll be good for her."

"No! I think it's a bad idea. She'll do more damage than anything else," Bruce snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Diana raised an eyebrow and a smirk crossed her pretty face, "So what I'm basically hearing is that she – the girl you and I trained – is not ready to play with others. All the training we'd put in means nothing and we should just toss her aside when we need her as backup?"

"No one I train is backup," Bruce snapped angrily, his eyes narrowing.

"Then let her go, just to check it out. For a few months, test her out, see how the team likes her," Clark shared a playful grin with Diana, "And we'll evaluate. Keep her in the team or let her join with us. Deal?"

Bruce thought about it, tapping his chin as their manipulating words ran through his brain. They probably thought that they've won but he could see things go bad, he could see drama and fights and arguments. And even with all that bad, it may be a way to test out the team's loyalty to one another. There was a beep on the computer and he sighed, there was trouble in Gotham.

Bruce pulled on his mask, adjusting it as he turned away from the computer, "Fine, we'll try her out and see how she likes it. We'll push the team as hard as we can."

"Because you know she'll be good for them?" Clark walked beside Batman as he strode to the Bat-Mobile while Diana kicked her feet up on the computer with a victorious grin.

"No, because I want to test their limits," Batman jumped into his seat and adjusted the seatbelt while Clark grinned like a maniac beside him. Bruce frowned, "Don't look so cocky, Kent. I'm not doing this as a favour to you or Wonder Woman."

"You're doing it because you secretly like her," Clark teased as he sang the words to Bruce whose frown only deepened. Diana giggled in the background and Bruce's irritation grew.

"No, I don't," he shifted the Bat-Mobile into gear, "Get her there and watch her carefully. Let Dick know, he doesn't like surprises."

"But Barbara does, and she might like this one," Diana said loudly.

Clark chuckled and Batman put the roof down and sped away, leaving Superman and Wonder Woman to their giggling ways, knowing that there was going to be trouble when they went through with this. Batman fiddled with buttons on his steering wheel and was about to call up Dick Grayson but he stopped and smirked.

"Let the kid have a little fun," he smirked as he raced off to fight crime in Gotham, as Batman does so often.


	2. Chapter 1: Guest

**Under the Sun**

**A Young Justice Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

**Guest**

I couldn't help but get annoyed with everyone sitting on the couch, watching TV and messing popcorn everywhere. I didn't understand how a team of Superhero prodigies could not be busy! It's not like there isn't a world to save!

They could at least be training, but instead they are sitting on the couch watching re-runs of _Grey's Anatomy_. Hell, some of them aren't even the appropriate age for such a dramatic piece of garbage! I wonder what Batman would say? He'd probably shit guano all over his pretty Bat-cave but I can't tell him that a group of young adults and teenagers are goofing off. Seriously, what else do you expect?

"Hey," I glared at Barbara beside me as she carried another large bowl of popcorn. "You look awfully moody in your little corner. What's up?"

"I think if I told you, I'd never hear the end of it," I replied back bitterly. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses, "Enjoying the show?"

Barbara seemed to catch on immediately, "Seriously, Dick? You're having a fit because we have a day off? If there is trouble, the League would let us know."

"But instead of training, we're watching Meredith screw Derek in a utility closet!" I hissed back. How do I know the names of two useless characters? It doesn't matter.

Barbara's blue eyes narrowed and one eyebrow arched, "Seriously?" she rolled her eyes and turned away from me, "It's a day off. Keep your cape on."

_You're the one who wears a cape, Batgirl_. I rolled my eyes and turned away from my team of adolescent sadness and walked to my computer. Tapping a few keys, a series of images popped up. All of the trouble worldwide was being handled by the League, even trouble in my hometown was quiet because Batman had just cleaned up. I missed being beside Batman even though it was nice being leader. Except on days off like this.

"I could always look over old cases," I mumbled to myself. I leaned back in my chair, even though I've already done that six or seven times. I looked at the screens, "I could spy on some of my more efficient teammates who decided to go out into the world."

Although watching Wonder Girl and M'gann shopping was not exactly grade A entertainment. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, "I could visit Wally."

Yeah, that sounds good. That was something to do. Wally and Artemis had joined the team again, although they weren't as active as when they first joined. Standing up, I shrugged into my jacket and walked to my car, brushing past the TV Room where everyone was still glued to the screen. Rolling my eyes again, I grabbed my car keys and headed for the garage and unlocked my pretty birthday present from Bruce. A nice dark blue Ferrari, there were perks to being Bruce Wayne's prodigy. I slipped into the seat and started her engine and smiled at the sound.

_Too bad Wally and Artemis don't live far away…_

As I was about to pull out, the door opened and the Bat-Mobile pulled in and parked next to me. I rolled down my window just as Batman rolled down his. I switched my engine off, "Hey, I was just about to head out."

"Not yet," Batman said just as another car pulled into the garage. It was Wally and Artemis, I'd know their car anywhere. I knew something was up instantly, a bad feeling settled in my gut. Batman turned his engine off and climbed out of his car, just as Wally and Artemis climbed out of theirs.

I rubbed my chin and climbed out of the car, and followed Batman out into the lounge. He was going to have a fit when he saw that everyone was just sitting there, and doing nothing. Wally came behind me and whispered, "What's this all about?"

"Hell if I know," I replied back. But I was following Batman, and to my surprise I saw that the lounge was clean and the TV was off and everyone was gathered in the meeting room. Even M'gann and Wonder Girl were back and they looked just as lost as I felt.

And standing in front of them, was Wonder Woman and Black Canary. I came to a sudden stop, seeing Black Canary, one of our old trainers, was not a good sign. She usually showed up when someone new followed behind her. _Oh no – someone new!_ Another kid to be responsible for. I didn't mind the extra baggage but the dark, foreboding feeling in my gut told me that this was bad news. Just plain bad.

"You suddenly look very pale," Wally said behind me. "What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling. A very bad feeling," my hand went to my stomach. It'd been so long since I last felt sick but man, this feeling was overwhelming.

"You don't know about this?" Artemis whispered beside Wally, she grabbed my arm, "If _you_ don't know about it, then what makes you think its good news?!"

"I don't think its good news," I replied back. "Last time we gathered like this was when the League told us about Tula," the dark feeling intensified when I remembered those dark times. No, I can't think like this. I have to stay positive for the team. Speaking of which, I am the team leader, why is this new to me? I rushed to walk beside Batman, "Hey, how come there's a meeting that I don't know about?"

"It's a surprise," was all Batman responded.

I frowned, "I hate surprises. You know that."

"I know," and so my mood plummeted when I caught the slightest bit of humour. Batman finding something funny was not good for me. Then to my surprise, Batman stopped and stared at someone, "Connor, come here."

Connor first raised an eyebrow before he left and slowly walked towards us. He looked up at Batman and then at me, but I could only give him a shrug. He turned back to Batman, "What's up?"

"Stay close to Nightwing," he said quickly. "After this meeting, we're going to need to speak with you."

"We?" Superboy raised an eyebrow again and looked at me, again I shrugged. His guess was as good as mine.

"Batman?" Wonder Woman called him. He turned and she stepped to us, "Can we start?" He nodded and Wonder Woman grinned and turned back to the kids, and asked them to gather around. She smiled which was foreboding on its own, "Okay, sorry to disturb you all on your day off but we have an important announcement and we needed you all to be here."

Batman stood beside Wonder Woman and crossed his arms over his chest, "We're bringing in a new teammate."

I knew it. A new teammate. Another kid. Everyone was excited to have a new teammate, of course, a new face was always welcome. Beast Boy grinned beside M'gann who shared a look with Wonder Girl. Barbara appeared beside me with Tim at her side, both as curious as I was about our new teammate. I mean, the group of kids in the Superhero community wasn't exactly widespread, everybody knew everybody.

"And we're hoping that it'll be an asset to your team, and that you will grow stronger and better with your new teammate," Wonder Woman smiled. When no one protested, Wonder Woman looked up, "You can bring her in."

Her? All of a sudden there was a flash of red, making Batman and Wonder Woman stand up. Our new teammate stood up and grinned, blue eyes bright. Her eyes found someone immediately and my stomach sank.

"Barbara!" she raced forward a blur, and Barbara ran until the two girls were in a tight hug and then they started floating mid-air, giggling as they reunited. Batman looked as annoyed as I felt while everyone else was completely speechless.

Superman floated down gently, beside Batman and Wonder Woman and cleared his throat. The two girls looked over and they came down gently to the ground. Our new teammate turned on her heel with Barbara following close behind. Superman grinned down at our new teammate.

"Would you mind introducing yourself to your fellow Teammates?" he asked, a hint of amusement n his voice.

"Of course," she turned to us and waved. "Hi, I'm your new teammate! You can call me Supergirl."

Everyone else was a blur to me, no one else mattered because I knew I would meet them soon enough. But the second I heard that I could come in, I shot down and found bright blue eyes and red hair. My best friend! Oh, how I've missed her! I clasped her hand tightly in mine as I introduced myself, earing open mouthed stares and wide eyes. Of course, they knew me without knowing me – I was something of a legend, or more a myth because I was hardly around. But I had good reason.

For a few minutes no one spoke, and I felt awkward so I cleared my throat, "Um, Supergirl? I'm Superman's prodigy?" Still no one spoke, so I looked up at my dear cousin, Kal and then back at the staring and stunned, "Does anyone speak English? Or Kryptionian? That would be pretty cool."

"They're just a little stunned," Barbara said beside me, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe you're here! When did you get back?"

"When is she leaving?" my excitement stopped and I turned to Robin, well, I guess he's not Robin anymore. He's – Night-ling or Night-bat or something with wings. Well, he's all grown up now and still a pain in the ass.

"Nightwing," the green-skinned Martian girl scolded him with the blonde beside her, "You're being rude."

"Can she stay forever?!" the little green-skinned boy asked.

"Why is she here? She's part of the League, isn't she?" Nightwing demanded.

"I am," I grinned. "But Superman and Wonder Woman that I might learn something from people my own age so I can use that inside the League," I grinned at Kal, "They decided that I've missed being with my peers while I was away and you could teach me a few things and vice versa."

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea!" Barbara grabbed my hands and grinned, "Oh, we can teach you so much!"

"It'll only be for a short while, Batgirl," Kal said. He put a hand on top of my head, "Just until we're sure she's able to play with others and manage to behave."

"Supergirl doesn't know how to behave! Supergirl is the opposite of behave! She's-she's-she's like the Joker with a cape and a mess of blonde hair," Nightwing exclaimed.

"Mess of blonde hair!" I gasped and shook my hair in his direction, "This is not a mess. This is perfection, not that you would know, Night-Light."

"Enough, you two," Batman said. He's still as grumpy as ever. He glared at Nightwing, "It's just for a short period of time, Nightwing. We're testing her, so she'll be in and out before you even now it," he looked at me. "So long as you behave."

"I will," I grinned at Batman, "And you'll be proud of me."

"That's what we're hoping for," Superman ruffled my hair again, "We know you'll do well. In the meantime, Nightwing is your boss and everyone else is are your teammates," Superman stood up straight and called someone forward. I smiled at whoever it was but it faltered when a boy, much younger than Kal stood forward, wearing a black T-shirt with my family crest on his chest and the same blue eyes. He was eyeing me like I was a danger but this stranger was the real danger. Kal put his hand on the stranger's shoulder, "This is Superboy. I guess he's your cousin."

"I've never seen him before," I snapped back. I pointed at his chest, "But he wears our Family crest."

"It's a long story," Superman sighed and ruffled my hair again, "For now, he's your cousin. So be nice to him. Like you are to me."

"Since when is she nice to you?" Batman asked.

"You're confusing him with yourself," I snipped. Batman frowned and Kal grinned. He was happy that I was getting a chance with people my own age but I couldn't get rid of this feeling that he wanted to get rid of me.

"That's why she's gotta go," Night-Light said, stepping forward until he stood in front of Batman. "She has to go."

"Enough, Nightwing," Batman snapped. "Supergirl is your teammate for a little while. Be a good leader and show her how you work. Understood?" Night-Light didn't answer, "Understood?" his head dipped eventually and Barbara squealed beside me.

Her arms were suddenly around me, "I've finally got a roomie! Oh, I've missed you Kara! I have to introduce you to everyone."

I turned to her, "I can't wait! Oh, but…," I turned to Batman and Superman. "You said you had something to discuss with me?"

"We'll discuss it before we leave," Superman tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "For now, go meet your new teammates and leave Nightwing and Superboy to speak with us."

"Superboy?" I raised an eyebrow and turned to him, meeting his blue stare that mirrored my own. He didn't know what to think of me, and I felt the same. Barbara was already begging me to follow her with her big blue eyes, "Fine. I'll see you later, Kal!"

I was starting to float up when Superman grabbed me, "Walk inside, Kara. Okay?"

I cocked my head to the side and floated back down to the floor. I turned to Barbara as she led me away to meet the other team members that I would now be working with. I hadn't seen her in such a long while, so I didn't listen in on what Batman, Kal and the other two were talking about because soon I was introduced to everyone.

"This is Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee, Kid Flash, Artemis, Blue Beetle, Mal, Lagoon Boy and Robin," Barbara introduced. Everyone murmured their greetings. She grinned at me, "Impulse has gone back to his own time. You know all about time travel, so it's nothing."

"Ah-huh," I knew nothing of time travel. Intergalactic travel, sure. I smiled at everyone, answering their questions as best as I could but it was weird feeling like the new kid all over again. First, the Justice League and now the little Leaguers.

When all the greetings were said and done, Barbara was showing me around the inside of Mount Justice which was before my time before I joined the League. Barbara finally cornered me inside what looked like a hanger. She slammed her fist into the plane beside us and glared at me, "So what's up, Supergirl?"

"I have no idea what you mean," I teased.

"C'mon, Kara. You go MIA for a while and come back with a new haircut and a new suit –which by the way is to die for," Barbara crossed her arms over her chest.

I looked down at my new suit, a long cape with my Family crest at the back, new red boots that came up just below my knee with straps coming up to my thigh and my knees exposed, tight blue top with my symbol and almost no pants. It took me forever to get comfortable in this suit, but at least it was easier to save the world in than a skirt. I'd also cut away the long blonde locks, it was what Earthlings called a bob. It was nice. But memories of my past made my heart feel heavy and my smile vanished.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet, Batgirl," I gathered her head in my hands and stared at her. "But I promise I'll share it with you the minute I'm ready."

Barbara smiled, "I know you will," she leaned in close. "In the meantime I have gossip. Guess whose robin has been getting with Zatanna?"

"No way! Shut up!" I gasped. It was so easy to be human sometimes, "Grayson?! But I thought you two ––"

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Grayson and I are too much alike. We'd drive each other crazy. And not the kind of crazy you drive him which I doubt is healthy. Besides, Wonder Girl thinks he's pretty much a Greek God."

"Oh, my God," I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, "I have missed you! And your gossiping ways!"

Barbara wrapped her arms around me and sighed, "You can't ever leave again, Kara. It's been painful without you. I've been so lonely."

I opened my eyes and smoothed her red hair, "I've been just as lonely without you, Barbara. I'll never leave again. Not without you."

"Just watch her, that's all I'm asking," Clark ruffled Connor's hair as his blue eyes glared at his shoes. Connor nodded and looked up at Superman, "She's like a little sister to me. Treat her the same way, okay?"

"No promises she'll like the treatment," I snapped. Clark rolled his eyes and Connor looked at me. I could feel Bruce glaring at me as I turned to face him, "How long does she have to stay here?"

"For as long as we say," Batman replied. He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, "You're the leader, and you're responsible for her. She's a lot better than when you first met, I promise."

"She'll be an asset, Nightwing," Wonder Woman said behind me. "Trust us when we say that."

"Is she anything like you?" Connor asked Superman. Superman grinned as if it was a joke and Connor glanced at me, "I'll take it as a no."

"A definite no," I replied. We turned when we heard giggling and true enough, Barbara and Kara walked in, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Obviously they had some catching up to do.

Kara looked up at Superman and smiled, she then floated in the air towards him and stopped in front of him, "You have to go?"

"Yeah, the world won't save itself," he ruffled her hair. "But we need to talk, so you can follow me out. Have you got a room already?"

"Yeah, Barbara said I could stay with her at the Warehouse. It's with everyone else but it'll be fine. I've never had roommates before," Kara grinned as she started floating mid-air, Superman followed close behind, nodding to what she had to say.

"Batgirl, can I speak with you?" Batman snapped somewhere behind me, with Wonder Woman beside him. Barbara nodded and gave me a smile that seemed to tease me but I couldn't show that I was annoyed. Barbara scurried over to Batman and the two spoke in hushed whispers.

"So that's Supergirl, huh? Wow," Robin said beside me.

"Don't get attached," I snapped, sounding harsher than I meant too. I looked up at the skylight, seeing Supergirl and Superman speaking, their red capes following the evident breeze. My eyes dropped down to Connor and looked at the emblem on his chest, "I think I feel sorry for you the most," Connor looked down from his relatives at me and raised an eyebrow, "You're related to her."

"And you're her boss. Gotta be some satisfaction in that," Connor smirked and I had to grin back.

"Bye Kal! I'll miss you!" we looked up just as Supergirl floated back down. Her bright blue eyes searched for Batgirl and found her talking to Batman. She decided to wait until they were done, so she was stuck with us. Her blue eyes darted between Robin, Superboy and myself. She cleared her throat, "So…ah," she turned to Connor, "Cousin? Where do you come from? I mean other than a lab and genetic mutation?"

Connor's face fell and Robin couldn't hide his grin. I obviously looked unimpressed with this but Connor replied, rather unsteadily, "Where do you come from? Some lab, too?"

"From Krypton," Supergirl said impassively. Connor looked shocked but Supergirl just shrugged, she didn't want to talk about it. She turned her gaze to Batgirl and Batman and I knew she was listening in on their conversation which was just rude.

"You need to follow my orders," I said quickly, crossing my arms over my chest. Her bright eyes looked back at me, "I'm the leader of this team. This team is my life. One wrong move and I will snap you like a twig, I don't care what Superman says."

"That's pretty big coming from someone who's afraid of the Bat," Kara raised an eyebrow. "Batman wants me here too, Night-Light. So keep your costume on, I promised I wouldn't do anything to _threaten_ your precious team."

"Nothing impulsive, nothing just out of the blue. You'll follow my orders, Supergirl," I said, Connor just watched. He didn't know what to say, I think I would be the same if I just met a long lost cousin – kinda.

"I'm not stupid, Grayson," Supergirl snapped back. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I want your team to succeed, just like the Justice League does. So calm down, I'm not here to destroy your team or your ego."

I stepped close to Supergirl, our noses almost touched as I glared down at her. She didn't back down and I didn't care that she could throw one punch and my life would be over. This needed to be said, "I'm serious, Supergirl. You do anything to harm my team, and I will end you."

"I'm not here to harm your team. I'm here to help you," she said evenly. None of us backed down, but the air around us was heating up. We'd met a few times, and every time we never got along. But she was impulsive, I could see that playfulness in her eyes, and in her crappy attitude towards her new _boss_.

_She's a lot better than when you first met._ What lies! My eyes narrowed and I had a feeling she could see them through my sunglasses, "You haven't changed at all…," I hissed.

Supergirl cocked her head to the side and a cheeky smile spread on her lips as she floated up into the air, "Obviously you haven't noticed the new look then, Night-Light."

She floated above me towards Wonder Woman and Batman. The four of them spoke and I had to do something I hadn't done in a long time. I had to count to ten, slowly and carefully with even breaths in between. One…two…three…four––

Robin snickered beside me, "Night-Light."

I screwed my eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of my nose and with a deep, deep and very frustrated sigh, I counted: One…two…three…four…five…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, greetings! OKAY! So before I begin with my VERY long explanation of my little story here, let me tell you about my love and affection for Comic Books and Superheroes and the DC Universe. I LOVE IT! I blame my dad, he grew up with the comics and apparently the mutual appreciation for such a fine example of graphic literature runs in the blood!**

**Okay, so the whole inspiration from this story comes for my LOVE of Supergirl, seriously, I would be her if I could! And my obsession with the SupergirlxNightwing pairing. I haven't decided yet if I should include that obsession in this story and I will leave it up to the readers.**

**And despite the very shitty summary (which I admit I like a little because it's funny), this story actually does have a plot and a villain! And there will be violence, language, hormones but only if you guys - my beloved readers - want it! Now, some of the characters are going to be a little OUT OF CHARACTER because even teenage, young adult superhero prodigies need to have some fun.**

**That's all for now! Please review and follow and share with me your thoughts!**

**Sorry for any errors, but flames are for marshmallows.**

**Peace!**

**- SBDI**


End file.
